Lazy Smurf (Empath stories)
"Anytime is a good time for a nap!" Lawrence Andrew Zelazny "Lazy" Smurf is a Smurf character who is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. Personality Besides being based on the initials of his birth name, Lazy is named because he is usually more interested in taking it easy and taking a nap rather than doing any work, which at times gets on the nerves of his fellow Smurfs. Empath, however, doesn't mind Lazy's behavior -- he often wonders what it's like to not have to worry about work. Despite being Dreamy's brother, Lazy is incapable of lucid dreaming and wasn't able to invoke this ability on his own until Morphio had threatened his fellow Smurfs and Papa Smurf by trapping them in their dreams. Lazy's favorite pet is a groundhog. During the winter Lazy shares his bed with a groundhog, since he is capable of sleeping for three months straight. He was best friends with Greedy's brother Nabby as Smurflings, since the both of them liked to play hooky together and hang out by the river just to relax and enjoy themselves. Lazy likes to occasionally engage in smoking with either a cigarette or a smoking pipe, usually with herbs such as damiana that make him feel rather mellow. He carefully tries to not go to sleep while he is smoking, as one time he caused a fire with a cigarette. He has at one time crafted a song called "Green Leaves" where he sings about the joys of smoking smurfnip, a substance for which he is one of the proponents for its legal consumption, which eventually came to pass when a strain of smurfnip that didn't produce any hallucinogenic effects was developed. Lazy admittedly doesn't like fighting, which was why at Duncan and Brenda McSmurf's wedding he was reluctantly chosen as the challenger to Duncan's claim of "seeking an alliance" with Brenda when he accidentally stretched his arms during the ceremony. Fortunately, Empath helped Lazy with the sword duel by manipulating Lazy's sword arm so that he would fight proficiently enough against Duncan until he was defeated. Also fortunate for him was the fact that, due to the nature of the wedding ceremony preventing the killing of allies, and also due to Duncan not wishing to fight Lazy in the first place, Lazy was spared by his opponent upon his defeat. Role Lazy serves mostly as a gag character, with his laziness and constant sleeping emphasized in the stories he appears in. Appearance Lazy wears a regular white Smurf hat and pants, and is usually seen carrying a pillow around. His physique as a Smurf is considered slim. Voice Actor The desired voice actor would be Tom Kenny, who voices Spongebob Sqaurepants and many others on the Spongebob Squarepants TV series. Notes * Lazy's birth name comes from both that of EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf author's father's name Roger Lawrence George, and that of science-fiction author Roger Zelazny, the author of The Chronicles Of Amber book series. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf characters Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Gag characters Category:Empath's generation Smurfs Category:Smurf Village residents Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Constant sleepers Category:Smokers Category:Nature worshipers Category:Multiple media universe imports